Como Dominar um Espírito Agourento
by Adriana Snape
Summary: Uma história a ser escrita. Uma decisão a ser tomada. Uma pessoa tem que sair do caminho. Gilderoy Lockhart resolve se tornar um escritor e está disposto a pagar qualquer preço para isso.


-

**Como Dominar um Espírito Agourento**

- ... e foi isso. Bandon Banshee nunca mais importunou aquela pobre gente.

Eu estava simplesmente impressionado com a audácia da minha acompanhante. Na última meia hora, ela me contara em detalhes tudo sobre a maneira como livrara, há alguns anos, uma pequena vila de pescadores da costa mediterrânea do ataque de Bandon Banshee, um horrível espírito agourento.

A tarde ensolarada convidava a um passeio pelo parque. Eu, Gilderoy Lockhart, não poderia deixar de aceitar um convite tão gentil e caloroso. Assim, propus à minha garota tomarmos alguma coisa fresca e, juntos, deslumbrarmos os passantes com nossa beleza natural.

Sim, porque Camille Vraimond também era uma coisinha linda, na época. Eu jamais me envolveria com alguém cuja imagem não fosse boa o suficiente para aparecer ao meu lado. Claro que tudo isso aconteceu antes que uma terrível maldição fizesse seu queixo se encher de pavorosos pêlos castanhos, duros e crespos como os de um _terrier_. Mas isso é outra história.

Naquela tarde ensolarada de outono, tanto ela quanto eu estávamos na casa dos vinte e poucos anos, e ambos possuíamos uma estonteante figura. Seus longos cabelos eram louros como os meus, entretanto seus olhos amendoados perdiam em beleza. Não que a cor de mel fosse feia, mas nem se comparava ao azul-miosótis com que fui contemplado ao nascer. Seu sorriso era belo, e ainda me lembro de apreciar a maneira como suas bochechas rosadas produziam duas minúsculas covinhas quando ria.

Ela havia me contado toda a história na varanda de um pequeno café trouxa, em Paris.

- Camille, minha cara, por que você não escreve um livro narrando essa história? Aposto que todos gostariam de saber que _banshees_ temem a azaração do esganamento... Olha, se a história fosse minha, garanto que seria publicada.

- Ora, Gilde, não diga tolices! Eu não fiz nada demais – disse ela, ostentando aquele que eu considerava ser seu maior defeito: uma modéstia quase intolerável em alguém tão bela e, acima de tudo, tão competente. – Aqueles cabelos negros e longos da _banshee_ eram um convite para usar essa azaração. Só isso. Não tive dificuldade alguma.

Cá para nós, o que mais me impressionava naquela garota era a inteligência. Ela era bonita, mas, até aí, eu também sou. Acho que até mais que ela. Não gosto de confessar esse tipo de coisa, mas tenho que admitir que seu talento nas artes mágicas era infinitamente maior que o meu. Ela inventava poções e feitiços e tinha a capacidade de enxergar usos completamente ousados e inéditos até mesmo para as azarações mais comuns.

Eu também tenho alguns talentos. Sou um bom escritor, afinal de contas. Por isso, minha primeira impressão foi de que aquela história recém-contada deveria vir a público. Todos tinham o direito de saber, e eu tinha o direito de contar.

- Mille, minha querida – eu disse, segurando suas mãozinhas geladas entre as minhas, da maneira mais sedutora possível. – Imagine só, nós dois na capa de um livro. Agora, imagine uma vitrine cheia de exemplares. Nossa foto nas casas de todos os bruxos da Europa, hein? Que tal?

Ela baixou os olhos para a xícara, onde uma espuma arroxeada denunciava o triste fim do suco de ameixa que estivera ali há alguns minutos. Pensativa, Mille balbuciou:

- Ora, Gilde, eu nunca poderia fazer isso, percebe? Afinal, realmente, não foi nada de especial... O povo do vilarejo era composto em sua maioria por trouxas, não havia nenhuma bruxa bem preparada por lá. Mas qualquer quintanista de Beauxbatons poderia ter feito o que eu fiz...

Tolice. Mentira. Humildade. Para que isso? Eu sabia que ninguém mais teria a idéia de fazer com que os próprios cabelos da _banshee_ se enrolassem em sua garganta, esganando-a e impedindo-a de lançar o horrível grito fatal. Minha acompanhante parecia saber disso também e, tentando convencê-la a publicar um livro com a história, insisti pela terceira vez:

- Mas Mille, veja bem, eu conheço gente importante nos meios editoriais, sabe? Poderíamos ganhar um bom dinheiro e, acima do dinheiro, ser famosos, e...

- Gilde, - ela me interrompeu docemente – não insista, por favor. Já disse que não quero que essa história seja publicada. Eu nunca contei a ninguém, fora você. Ela envolve outras famílias além de mim. É uma questão de princípios, entende?

- Mas são apenas trouxas, e...

- Não, Gilde. Por favor...

Um silêncio caiu entre nós naquele momento. Ela não queria... Por causa de um simples capricho feminino, vi minha grande oportunidade de alcançar a fama voar, de repente, para longe de mim.

Desde pequeno, sempre busquei maneiras de me destacar entre meus colegas. Ainda estudante, em Hogwarts, logo percebi que minhas habilidades como bruxo eram medianas. Havia alguns feitiços que eu sabia bem, outros eu sabia mal, mas não era nada espantoso. Meu talento nunca me destacaria em nada, mas minha aparência, ah, minha aparência sim era especial.

Minha mãe sempre me disse que eu sou lindo. Ela dizia que nem mesmo meu pai, durante sua juventude, tivera um porte elegante como o meu, nem cabelos macios e sedosos como aqueles que estavam sobre minha cabeça. Foi ela quem me ensinou a maneira correta de domar aqueles cachos, fazendo com que se transformassem em delicadas ondas brilhantes que fascinavam o olhar e convidavam ao toque. Claro que ninguém jamais teve a audácia de bagunçá-los, exceto mamãe, que, imediatamente após acariciar minha cabeça, já pegava uma grande escova de cerdas e arrumava tudo de novo.

Logo descobri que outras garotas também pensavam como mamãe. Todas me achavam lindo. Nunca tive problemas em conseguir o que quisesse das mulheres, desde que soubesse pedir com jeito. E logo vi que meu encanto também funcionava com os homens, embora de maneira um pouco diversa. Eles não se encantavam pelo azul-miosótis dos meus olhos, nem pela maciez do meu cabelo louro, mas sempre acreditavam na sinceridade do meu sorriso e no calor que eu sabia transmitir pelo olhar.

Mesmo tão belo, a fama nunca havia sorrido para mim. Depois de concluir a escola, me vi em uma sucessão de patrões bobos e tediosos; alguns queriam que eu realmente fizesse esforço bruto, outros ficavam enciumados por causa de suas esposas, filhas ou mesmo pela clientela, que sempre preferia a mim dentre todos os vendedores das lojas.

Vendedor... Que desperdício um cara bonitão como eu trabalhar como vendedor! Eu não parava em emprego algum, pois eles nunca ofereciam o que eu queria: ser devidamente apreciado.

E, naquela tarde de outono, quando o sol começava a baixar e eu acompanhava minha garota para casa, a idéia surgiu de repente em minha mente. Por que eu seria privado de minha oportunidade de ser famoso se Camille não queria publicar a história? Eu poderia muito bem fazer isso por ela... Eu escreveria! Sempre tive jeito com as palavras. Só precisava encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso sem que ela soubesse...

- Gilde, você está me ouvindo?

- Ah sim, claro, minha querida – eu disse, saindo de repente do devaneio em que havia me perdido.

- Você quer entrar ou não?

Ponderei por um minuto, então respondi:

- Não, Mille, acho que vou embora.

- Você está triste comigo? – ela perguntou, fazendo beicinho.

- Não, minha lindinha, seu Gilde jamais ficaria triste com você – eu disse, dando um leve beliscão em seu delicado queixo. Quem imaginaria que uma enorme barba cresceria ali dentro de mais alguns anos? Uma judiação... – Mas eu realmente tenho que ir. Há umas coisas em casa que ainda quero fazer...

- Então recite para mim um daqueles lindos poemas, _mon cher_... para eu ter certeza de que você não está bravo.

Como eu poderia dizer não a alguém que pedia para apreciar meus talentos? Recitei um poema de minha autoria (já falei que tenho jeito com as letras?) e após brindar nossa despedida dando um rápido encontro com seus lábios macios, voltei para a pensão onde estava hospedado.

Após o jantar, tomei um longo e demorado banho, li um livro sem conseguir concentrar minha atenção na história tola que ele narrava e então resolvi dormir. Como de costume, enrolei meus cabelos nos bobes, prendi tudo com uma redinha e fui me deitar. Mas não demorei muito para perceber que a idéia de dormir era simplesmente ridícula. Minha mente pulava de um pensamento para outro e sempre voltava para a história de Camille e sua _banshee_.

Quando percebi que a insônia não me deixaria adormecer tão cedo, levantei-me e fui sentar em frente à lareira acesa do quarto. Não queria ficar rolando entre os lençóis, pois o atrito com o travesseiro poderia prejudicar meu cabelo ou até mesmo – horror dos horrores – quebrar alguns fios.

Aquecido pelo fogo e pelo maravilhoso firewhiskey envelhecido do Ogden, que eu ganhara da mãe de Camille (a velhinha me adorava, claro), pus-me a pensar na injustiça que era aquilo tudo. Eu me sentia dividido. Uma metade de mim ansiava buscar tudo aquilo que eu perseguia desde criança. A outra metade preferia afastar a solidão que é ter todas as mulheres e, na verdade, não ter nenhuma, e continuar com Camille, a minha pequena Mille, tão gentil e carinhosa.

Observei meu doce sorriso refletido no copo da bebida castanha e pensei em como seria bom conviver com Camille para o resto de minha vida. Como seríamos o casal de bruxos mais perfeito de toda a Europa, pois ela se harmonizava com minha figura como nenhuma outra bruxa jamais havia feito antes.

Então, a metade de mim que trazia as lembranças de minha infância espantou o doce sorriso refletido no copo. Eu jamais poderia ficar com alguém tão explicitamente mais inteligente que eu. Além disso, ficar com ela me condenaria, paradoxalmente, à mediocridade. Minha tão linda e habilidosa Camille padecia do insuportável defeito de ser humilde e apagada em relação a seus próprios feitos. Isso feria meu amor-próprio mais até do que a inteligência que ela demonstrava. Claro, uma coisa é a pessoa ser inteligente e mostrar para todo mundo o que pode fazer. Outra coisa muito diferente, e pior, é uma habilidade como aquela ficar escondida sob o manto puído e miserável do anonimato. E por quê? Vergonha? Como alguém poderia ter vergonha de mostrar ao mundo um rosto angelical e uma capacidade gigantesca como aquela que Camille possuía?

Intimamente, eu já sabia desde o momento em que saímos do café o que deveria ser feito, Mas demorei bastante até conseguir me convencer da viabilidade de minha própria idéia.

Oras, eu poderia não ser o melhor bruxo do mundo, mas tenho uma especialidade: os feitiços de memória. Sempre fui capaz de alterar memórias das outras pessoas, e o feitiço do esquecimento é até hoje algo que eu consigo fazer até de pantufas (não que eu costume usar pantufas, mas você entende o que eu quis dizer, não é?). Então, eu teria que tomar a história dela. Mas como fazer isso?

Meu primeiro impulso foi o de simplesmente modificar as memórias de minha querida Camille. Eu poderia fazê-la pensar que na verdade fora eu quem derrotara Bandon Banshee com a azaração do esganamento lançada em seus próprios cabelos. Ela acreditaria que eu era um herói, e eu poderia escrever o livro e ficar famoso.

Eu, famoso! Gloriosamente famoso! Já me via sentado entre todos aqueles livros com minha foto sorridente na capa, distribuindo autógrafos com uma bela pena de pavão, para uma fila de mocinhas sorridentes e atrevidas que...

Mas eu estaria casado!

Não, isso não serviria. Eu teria mesmo que me desembaraçar de Camille se quisesse levar a cabo minha intenção de fazer sucesso como autor. Minha pobre e doce Camille seria relegada para sempre à insignificância causada por sua própria humildade. Eu teria que usar um feitiço do esquecimento, e não uma alteração de memórias. Pois, uma vez que eu alcançasse finalmente a tão desejada fama, não haveria mais lugar para ela ao meu lado.

Entretanto, como eu poderia fazer isso? Não dava para simplesmente chegar lá, dizer "obliviate!" e acabar com tudo. Ou dava?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Gilderoy Lockhart estava à beira de um precipício. Lá do alto, observava as profundezas negras, uma imagem espelhada do que se passava em sua mente.

Obliviar Camille fora relativamente simples. Ele a levara até aquela cidadezinha nos fiordes noruegueses, pois queria estar a sós com ela. Melhor evitar que possíveis amigos ou parentes o impedissem de cumprir seu intento. Então foram até os fiordes para um passeio ao cair da tarde e, voltando para a charmosa pousada trouxa onde haviam se hospedado, Gilderoy finalmente tomou coragem. Em um momento em que ela estava distraída com algumas plantas do caminho, o rapaz apontou a varinha e sussurrou, baixinho, ao mesmo tempo aborrecido por submeter Camille a um tratamento que sabia ser errado e excitado por sua capacidade e pelas perspectivas que se abriam diante dele:

- _Obliviate_!

O efeito foi instantâneo. A garota parou onde estava, os olhos fixos no vazio. Alguns passos atrás, Gilderoy também estava parado, a varinha estendida diante de si, como se não fosse capaz de ir até ela testemunhar o que sua ganância havia conseguido.

Ele respirou fundo, venceu os longos três passos que o separavam de sua querida amiga e tocou delicadamente em seu ombro. Ela não se virou. Estava inerte, a mente entorpecida pelo forte encantamento. Gilderoy então envolveu seus ombros em um abraço sentimental e conduziu-a até a estalagem.

Chegando lá, ele abriu a porta e levou-a para o quarto. Tivera o cuidado de fazer com que a cabeça dela tombasse levemente sobre seu ombro, de modo que qualquer pessoa que porventura os observasse veria apenas um rapaz preocupado e uma namorada indisposta, talvez chorando. Ele sentou-a cuidadosamente na cama, tirou seus sapatinhos e acomodou-a da melhor maneira que pôde. Então, recostou-se em uma poltrona de frente para a garota, pensando no que diria para ela que reconstruísse algumas de suas memórias, de modo que ela não estivesse muito diferente quando voltasse para casa de sua mãe.

Entretanto, olhar para os lindos olhos amendoados de Camille, agora baços e sem vida por causa do feitiço, causou um efeito devastador na determinação de Gilderoy. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu o peso esmagador do arrependimento por ter feito algo que não poderia ser desfeito. Ele se levantou e andou pelo quarto, como um animal enjaulado, como sua consciência presa dentro de si. Já não se sentia merecedor de fama ou glória. Toda a insegurança que escondera tão bem durante o decorrer de sua vida, coberta por camadas e mais camadas de hedonismo e laquê, desabou sobre ele, acumulada durante anos e libertada de repente por um simples feitiço.

Incapaz de suportar a opressão daquelas malditas paredes beges, Gilderoy saiu impetuosamente do aposento e da estalagem, rumo ao ar livre e à liberdade. Rumo ao esquecimento do que havia acabado de fazer.

Da borda da falésia, sentindo o vento gelado, o rapaz contemplou novamente o negrume abaixo de seus pés. Para qualquer lugar que olhasse, entretanto, tudo o que via era os olhos amendoados e desfocados de Camille. O vazio que havia na mente da garota invadia Gilderoy, tomava seu ser e fazia-o sentir medo pela crueldade que impingira a ela.

Por um momento, um breve momento, ele pensou em pular. Seria simples. Apenas mais um passo, só um escorregão, e encontraria o alívio para sua angústia no abraço frio da escuridão da falésia. Os trouxas não entenderiam o drama que se desenrolara entre os namorados, não saberiam que ele mesmo havia destruído as lembranças da moça, de forma permanente. Ninguém poderia acusá-lo de nada. E a única coisa que sobraria seria seu corpo sem vida abandonado no fundo da falésia.

Mas então ele viu, entre seus pensamentos, sua própria imagem jogada sobre o solo rochoso do lugar. Ele pôde ver com riqueza de detalhes todo o estrago que as pedras pontiagudas fariam em suas belas vestimentas lilases. Gilderoy contemplou sua própria face marcada pela dor da queda, seus cabelos desalinhados e sujos de terra, os membros retorcidos e quebrados em uma postura grotesca. Com a respiração trêmula, arregalou os olhos, assustado com sua própria imaginação.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Na verdade, foi tudo muito simples. Depois que a obliviei, voltamos para a pousada e eu refiz algumas lembranças, contando para ela detalhes de sua própria vida, de seus pais, de seu passado, até onde pude me lembrar. Afinal, não queria que alguém mais notasse o que havia acontecido.

Incuti em Camille algumas impressões falsas sobre Bandon Banshee, e falei que o espírito agourento fora derrotado por ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Gilderoy Lockhart, um amigo distante que ela conhecera algum tempo atrás. Também falei que ela estava ali na Noruega a passeio, que havia vindo sozinha e em breve voltaria para a casa. Então a acomodei na cama até ela dormir.

Saí da pousada e desaparatei para bem longe. Não queria estar perto quando minha ex-doce Camille acordasse e tentasse colocar seus pensamentos em ordem! Eu sabia que ela ficaria confusa, mas isso já não era mais problema meu. Agora, eu precisava pensar nos meus amigos editores e na maravilhosa história que seria, finalmente, meu passaporte para a tão desejada fama.

Capa: img108.imageshack.us/img108/7797/comodominarcapaql6.jpg 


End file.
